The Couples Cafe
by itachikitsune
Summary: Aqualad comes to Titans Tower. Why? SLASH. DON'T LIKEY NO READY.


Author's note. I hope you like this it's a valentines day one-shot. Enjoy.

The Couples Cafe

Cyborg, Robin, and Speedy sat on the couch in Titan's tower, enjoying the sunset. " Hey I wonder what BB's gonna do today. It is Valentines day after all." said Cyborg. Speedy and Robin turned to look at him. " I don't know. Whatever beasts do." said Speedy. " Hey, that's uncalled for. He's a team mate." said Cyborg.

He was fuming. Why would he say that? Did he not trust his team mate? Cyborg considered Beast Boy to be his little brother. He wouldn't sit there and listen to this. " And what are your thoughts on this?" asked Cyborg coldly, as he looked at Robin,

" I don't trust him. He's a danger to this team. The only reason I keep him on the team is because we can make use of his powers." said Robin. Cyborg suddenly stood. He opened a spare compartment and pulled out a ring. He slipped it on his finger.

Right in front of their eyes, he turned human. Robin and Speedy stared at him, mouths agape in shock. He glared down at Robin. " How dare you. He is a _team mate_ _not_ a pawn on your little chess board to be moved around and used as you please. He has feelings. You know the things called emotions that can be easily hurt. Oh wait, you two wouldn't know this because your heartless." said Cyborg, coldly.

Said two couldn't believe what they saw or heard. It looks like they're not the only ones with secrets. " I agree. Do you enjoy using your team mates? Or are you trying to get rid of the ones that don't fit in your perfect two person world." That cold drawl was unmistakable. Cyborg smiled as he heard the voice.

" It's nice to see you Raven." said Cyborg. " It's good to see you to Cyborg." said Raven. She floated down and walked around to stand a few feet away in front of Cyborg. He stepped up and hugged her

" Glad to finally see you violet." said Cyborg.

She still wore the same cloak, but this one was white. " Do you have to call me that? You know I hate that nickname." said Raven. " I know." said Cyborg, with a smirk. She chuckled at his goofy smile.

" So why are you here? It isn't just because your defending BB." said Cyborg. " I can't just defend my team mate?" asked Raven.

" He's not your team mate, you left." said Robin. Raven whirled around and glared at the fools sitting on the couch." Well he certainly isn't yours." said Raven. " You treat him like a feral lamb to be sent off to the slaughter! He matters to some people even if they aren't you!" said Raven. In her anger, her eyes glowed purple. " Whoa there, your purple. What happened to black and white?" asked Cyborg. He was refuring to her eyes.

" What happened, would be me." Cyborg turned around. Standing in front of him, was a tall, African American man with Black hair that reached down to the middle of his back. " He's my Boy Friend. Someone finally loves me for me." said Raven. He wore a black cloak with white clasp's that were in the shape of Ravens. There was nothing underneath. " Nice to meet you. I'm Cyborg, her team mate, and the two heartless, idiotic fools on the couch are Robin, the leader, and Speedy, his lapdog." said Cyborg.

" I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it's not." said Raven's boyfriend. " Well, it's about time someone figure out these two were cruel." said another voice. " Hey Aqualad, nice to see you." said Cyborg.

" You to Cyborg. Who are you?" asked Aqualad. He stepped out of the shadowed corner and stood slightly behind Raven's boyfriend.

" He's my boyfriend." said Raven. " Nice to see you Violet." said Aqualad. " Not you too." whined Raven. " What can I say, it sticks." said Aqualad. He moved around her boyfriend and hugged her. After a minute, he stepped back. " Well I can see your in good hands Dear." said her Boyfriend. " I can see you love her." said Aqualad, as he turned around. He smiled at her boyfriend and stepped up to shake his hand. Her boyfriend shook his hand and stepped back.

" Are you on this team as well?" asked her Boyfriend. " Heck no. I can barely stand these two." said Aqualad, as he pointed at Robin and Speedy on the couch. " I'm just here to pick someone up. I like to hang out with Raven and Cyborg though." said Aqualad. It was then those in the room noticed what he was wearing. It was a black Tux with a green rose pinned on the front. He was also holding a bouquet of green roses.

" Why are you wearing a Tux?" demanded Speedy. " Excuse me, Robin's twin, but I'm not here to cater to your whims. I'm here for my date." said Aqualad, coldly. " What's your name?" asked Cyborg. " The names Maylin." said her boyfriend. " Well it's nice to put a name to a face." said Aqualad. " I like these two already Violet." chuckled Maylin. " You have a date too?" asked Cyborg. " Yes." said Maylin. Just then, the common room doors slid open. Robin and Speedy stood, while Raven and Maylin turned around.

Their jaws dropped at who walked in. Beast Boy walked in and stopped. He was wearing a forest green ball room dress with a dark blue wolf pendent around his neck. " Cyborg is there someone in here?" asked Beast Boy. " Yeah, Just Robin, Speedy, me, and Raven." said Cyborg. Maylin walked up to stand in front of Beast Boy. " I'm Raven's boyfriend, Maylin. It's nice to finally meet you. Raven talks about you a lot." said Maylin.

" She does, shes here?" asked Beast Boy. " Hey." said Raven. " Sis." exclaimed Beast Boy, as he ran around the people in the room and hugged Raven tight. " Hey brother." said Raven, warmly. She loved him and had a soft spot for her green friend. After a minute, he stepped back and turned around. He walked back to the doors and stood in front of them, he turned to face them. " Why do I smell flowers?" asked Beast Boy.

" Hey, Stripes." said Aqualad, warmly. Beast boy froze in shock, not that he had moved. " It's been you?" asked Beast Boy. " Yes. Mr. Cuddle Bug." said Aqualad. He walked around Maylin to stand in front of Beast Boy. He brought the hand with roses underneath Beast Boy's nose. " Lime Roses." sighed Beast Boy. " You really love me?" he asked. " Yes. Have some confidence in yourself. You look beautiful, by the way." said Aqualad.

He sat the flowers down and hugged Beast Boy. " Thank you for loving me, Topaz." said Beast Boy. He wrapped his arms around Aqualad in turn and cried. After awhile, he stopped. Aqualad dropped his arms and stepped back. He turned around to face the rest. He stepped over to Beast Boy's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. Beast Boy snuggled into his side.

" So where are you two love birds going?" asked Cyborg. " We're going dancing." said Aqualad. " Sis you have to come with, and you too Maylin." said Beast Boy. Cyborg chuckled.

" Shall we?" asked Aqualad. Keeping an arm around Beast Boy's waist, he walked out of the common room. Raven stepped up to Maylin's side and he wrapped an arm around her waist. He too walked out. Once outside, they saw Beast Boy and Aqualad standing there.

" You know their gonna fallow us, right?" asked Aqualad. " We know." said Maylin. Aqualad removed his arm from around Beast Boy's waist and offered his arm. " Soft touch." said Aqualad. Beast gripped Aqualad's arm and Maylin stepped up to stand at Aqualad's side.

Together, with their dates on their arms, they walked out of the tower. Once outside and at the edge of the rock, Maylin rose up into the air and Raven gripped his arm tightly. Even though she could fly, she was comfortable with him being her ride for once.

Maylin turned slightly and looked at the two on the ground. Raven raised a hand to enclose the two with her powers. " Wait, we have our own ways." said Aqualad. He turned slightly to Beast Boy.

" Angel." said Aqualad. Beast Boy tightened his grip on Aqualad's arm. Aqualad's eyes glowed blue. A wind swirled around them and they were lifted into the air. Higher and higher they rose, until the tower was barely seen.

Raven was surprised when she saw Aqualad next to her. " When did you get those powers?" asked Raven. " I've always had them. It's just that nobody knew." said Aqualad. " So what's the story behind you two?" asked Maylin. " He was my many years secret admirer. He sent me notes and gave me Lime roses I never knew it was him. I told everything to him before I knew he was my admirer." said Beast Boy.

" I'm happy for you two." said Raven, with a smile. Soon, all four touched down in front of a night club. There was a bouncer standing guard at the door. As soon as he saw Beast Boy, he walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. " Tiger." said the bouncer, warmly. He knew the two of them because Aqualad constantly brought Beast Boy there.

" Hey John. Long time no see." said Aqualad. " So he finally confessed huh?" asked John. " That wouldn't be the reason I'm wear a dress." Beast Boy deadpanned. John removed his hand and stepped back. " Wow." said John, as he saw the dress. " Oh this is my sister and her Boyfriend." said Beast Boy.

" I see, and who might you be?" asked John. He stared hard at Raven and Maylin. " He's very Protective of you." said Maylin. " Yes he is." said Beast Boy, with a giggle. " If there's anyone I trust with Beast Boy, it's him." Said Aqualad. " I'm Raven and this is Maylin." said Raven. They both stepped up and shook John's hand. They stepped back and stood at Beast Boy's side.

" That reminds me. There with be three people coming in a bit. When they get here ask if one is named Cyborg. If yes, come get us." said Aqualad. " Oh great if they come for me, they'll hurt me." said Beast Boy. " I would never let them." said Aqualad, as he used a hand to scratch behind Beast Boy's ears.

" Now, shall we?" asked Aqualad.

John let them through and Maylin fallowed behind with his date. As soon as they stepped into the ballroom, everyone as one, turned to face them. " Why did they turn?" asked Raven. " It's normal. They do it all the time." said Beast Boy. " Yeah, I come here a lot with Beast Boy. Even before, we'd meet up somewhere and I'd fly him here." said Aqualad.

He led the way through the crowd and they parted. Soon the music started and everybody danced. Aqualad spun Beast Boy around as Raven and Maylin danced next to them. " This is nice. Being able to be myself with people who care." said Beast Boy. " Of course we do, You didn't deserve the insults you team made at you." said a guy next to them. He spun around his boyfriend and Beast Boy blushed.

" You know we care about you." said another guy. There were mixed couples in the room. They all were regulars and loved Beast Boy and Aqualad. " Yeah what he said. Your both family to us." said one girl. " Nice to meet you two." said another guy.

" I can see why you like it here." said Raven. She ventured over to another man and asked to dance. He said yes and took her across the floor. Another person came up to Maylin and did the same. They came back a few songs later and smiled at Beast Boy and Aqualad. " They didn't even act like they were interested in us." said Raven, in shock. " They didn't even react when they heard she was part of the Teen Titans." said Maylin. " That's because they aren't. They like you as family already, but aren't interested in you. They have their own lovers just like we do." said Aqualad. " Yeah, that's what so great about this place. They don't care if your a _hero_ or _villain_. They just see you as a _person_ and soon, family." said Beast Boy.

" Villain, what do you mean." asked Maylin. " He means me." said a voice Raven, and the others turned around. Her jaw dropped in shock at who she saw. It was Slade. He was snuggled into another man's side and smiling. " You look human." she said. A second later, she looked like she wanted to cry. " I'm so sorry that came out wrong." she gasp. The man dropped his arm and Slade walked up to her. Maylin removed his arms from her waist, as he was standing behind her and Slade swept her up in a gentle hug.

" It's Alright. I know what you meant. After all, your not used to seeing me without my body armor." said Slade, gently. After a minute, he stepped back into his lover's arms and she into Maylin's. " Do you mind if we dance here?" asked Slade's Lover. " No." said Raven. " I'm surprised you wear body armor." said Maylin. " Well, yeah, how else am I supposed to stay alive. I _am_ an assassin after all." said Slade.

" So how did you find your prince charming? You were dateless the last time we came here." said Aqualad. Beast Boy stepped forward and Slade slipped his arms around him. " Princess." said Slade.

"Slade, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" whined Beast Boy. Slade chuckled and spun Beast Boy around. " He found me here and we hit it off right away. How did you meet yours?" asked Slade, to Raven. " Right after I left the team, I was an emotional wreck. My powers made it ten times worse. He found me and worked with me. I was skittish and he was sweet. When he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I was hesitant at first but then he eased me into it. He knows everything about me, past and all." said Raven.

" That's awesome sis. I was worried when you left the team." said Beast Boy. " That's nice. Your perfect for each other." said Slade. She smiled as she realized Slade wasn't all bad. " I think I just made a new friend." said Maylin. " Sure." chuckled Slade. Beast Boy snickered. " Good luck not pulling your hair out." said Beast Boy. " So How did you meet yours?" asked Slade. " He kept sending me Lime roses and sappy, but sweet cards every year on valentines day. Other times too. I just found out tonight that _he_ was the one doing it." said Beast Boy.

He smiled as Slade spun him around and back into Aqualad's arms. " So what is he to you." asked Raven. " He's a father to me." said Beast Boy.

" But I thought Mento was a father to you?" asked Raven. " Slade is the one who saved me from Mento. In fact, it was a week after that when I started getting the cards. Slade is also my legal father instead of Mento." said Beast Boy.

" I'm glad. You were oozing misery." said Raven. " How would you know?" asked Slade's Lover. " Sis here, is an Empath." said Beast Boy. " Your aura was dark when you were in the common room. Now it's lighter, happier." said Maylin. " What?" asked Beast Boy. " I can see aura's. When you feel a certain emotion, your aura changes color. I'm also an Empath." said Maylin. " What is your second power?" asked Raven. " You'll have to wait and see." said Aqualad. They danced some more and enjoyed themselves.

They were twenty songs into the night, when Beast Boy felt a pair of arms slip around his waist from behind. A mutter of " Tiger." in his ear said it was John behind him. " They're here." said John, in distaste. " Robin already give you a hassle?" asked Beast Boy. " Yes. I now see why Topaz wanted to kick him. Is the jerk with the yellow hair your leader?" asked John. " Was." spat out Aqualad.

" What are they doing here?" asked Slade. " They fallowed us from the tower." said Beast Boy. " Let's go get this over with." sighed Aqualad. John turned Beast Boy around and then let go. Aqualad came to Beast Boy's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. " We're coming with you." said Slade. " Are you sure?" asked Aqualad. " Yes, I'm not leaving _you_ or my _son_ alone with him." said Slade.

" Thank you." said Beast Boy, shyly. " No problem." said Slade, as he put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. He removed his hand and John came to stand on Beast Boy's other side. " Fox." said John. As he held out his arm. Beast Boy gripped it and they walked back through the crowd and out the door, with Raven and Maylin fallowing behind them.

Outside, they saw Robin, Cyborg and Speedy standing there. " Who are they?" snarled Robin. Slade was about to comment when his lover's arm tightened around his waist. " Friends." said Beast Boy. The three turned around and started walking. " BB I'm happy you found someone." said Cyborg. " Thanks that means a lot." said Beast Boy.

Soon they all stopped and Cyborg, Robin, and Speedy turned around. " What are you doing with _him_?" asked Speedy, coldly, as he pointed at Beast Boy. John stepped away as he sensed Beast Boy wanted to move. Aqualad's arm tightened around him and he snuggled into his side. " Wow, you must have been desperate." said Robin. Beast Boy started shaking and Robin smirked. How _dare_ you. I love him for who he is, unlike _you_ who deems he should use him like a expendable chess piece." hissed Aqualad, coldly.

" After all, _you two_ are the reason he wound up the way he did in the first place." drawled Slade. Robin didn't know who spoke, but it sounded oddly familiar. " What happened?" asked Raven. " There's a vain in the back of my neck. It connects directly to my eyes. These two saw fit to use me for target practice. Speedy shot me with an arrow. It hit my neck and the vain snapped. I'm blind. Right after that, Robin thew a boomerang at the base of my neck and now I have temporary bouts of paralysis." said Beast Boy.

" So that's you how got it." said Slade, Aqualad, and John. " You knew?" asked Raven, Maylin, Cyborg, Robin, and Speedy simultaneously. " Yes. It was quite hard to get rid of the scaring." said Slade. " I would have seen the scaring. Why didn't I see it?" asked Robin.

" Why would you have. Right after a battle or I got injured I went to _him_, not _you_. I always came back healed. He's my daddy after all." said Beast Boy, with a giggle. " Why are you two at a night club and why'd you go with?" asked Cyborg. " Not all night clubs have a bar and idiotic men sitting there cussing their heads off and puking into a toilet. Not all night clubs are like that. This ones just for dancing." said Aqualad.

" Then why is there a bouncer?" asked Speedy, with a smirk. " He's there to make sure people like you don't get in. And to get together with someone. It _is_ called The Couples Cafe, after all." said Aqualad.

" Did you not read the bright red sign at the top of the building?" asked Slade. " No." said Robin, though gritted teeth. " Aw, is my sweet Cuddle Bug annoying you?" asked Slade's Boyfriend. Beast Boy snorted. " Yeah as sweet as poisoned honey." said Aqualad.

" Why thank you. I feel _so_ loved." said Slade the sarcasm was as thick as oil. Robin's eye brow twitched. " Now isn't this sweet. Nice to see you phoenix." said A voice. A pair of arms slipped around John's waist. " Mat?" asked Beast Boy, Aqualad, Slade, and his boyfriend. They turned around and sure enough, it was Mat. " The last time we saw you, you were dateless." said Beast Boy. " Well, John's my perfect match." said Mat.

" I'm Mark, by the way." said Slade's boyfriend. " You really don't trust these two." said Cyborg. " No, I don't. You never knew anything about me because they were always with you. It's the reason I never told you about my blindness." said Beast Boy. "The names, they tell you who's there and what their about to do don't they." said Cyborg. " Yes." said Beast Boy.

" Who are you people?!" screamed Robin and Speedy in unison. " Well, let's see. That's My brother the bouncer. Mat is Mark's brother." said Aqualad. " You have a brother?" asked Speedy. " Yes. You just never knew. Just like you don't with my powers." said Aqualad. " What powers?" asked Speedy. " We know you from the inside out." said Robin. Beast Boy's shaking increased as he heard that. " Wow for a leader, dear Robin, your pathetic." said Slade, in his familiar drawl. Beast Boy couldn't stand the thought of them sending him to a lab the way they did him when he was first on the team.

" Slade." sneered Robin. " Congratulations, you have just graduated the school for the most heartless team mate." drawled Slade." " Don't tell us your leaving to confront these jerks, just walk out and have us worry." said a woman behind them. " You couldn't mention you had a brother could you?" asked a guy. " Nope it's more fun to make you guess." chuckled Slade.

They turned around and found a mob of people. Said mob, started calling out their respective nicknames for Beast Boy. Hey guys." said Beast Boy. " They're _our family_, unlike _you_." said Aqualad. " Cyborg's still my big brother." said Beast Boy. Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy and Aqualad dropped his arms. He hugged him. " I will always love you." said Cyborg. After a minute, he stepped back. Aqualad turned around and addressed his family. " We'll see you guys later. Try not to drool over the next dress or Tux you lovers wear to the club." said Aqualad. " We don't." they said in unison.

" Your his father!" shreaked Robin. He had came to realized what Beast Boy said. " No I'm the baker down the street." said Slade. Aqualad turned to Beast Boy. " Snake." said Aqualad. " Have fun. Bring him home by two." said Slade. " You know I will." said Aqualad. He then picked up Beast Boy in his arms and Maylin did the same with Raven. Two separate winds rose around Aqualad and Maylin. They rose and then suddenly stopped. " Elemental. My element is wind. I was born with my water abilities." said Aqualad.

" Empath, like my girlfriend here." said Maylin. Both snuggled into their arms and Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Aqualad's neck. " I hope you two are happy cause you just lost two valuable team mates." Cyborg.

Aqualad and Maylin took off with their dates in their arms as Speedy and Robin continued to stand there and gawk like fish. " You are who I live for." said Aqualad. In the arms of an angel, Beast Boy had found someone who accepted him. He was loved.


End file.
